<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green is the colour by Bicoco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592913">Green is the colour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco'>Bicoco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, Season 3, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Spoilers for Season 3 Plot.  If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read.<br/>Magnum is struck by the Green-Eyed Monster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins &amp; Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green is the colour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I'm trying my best to be spoilerfree for this Season 3 but alas it's really not easy with spoilers everywhere...</p><p>So, like a lot of people I saw that Higgins was going to meet someone special. And while, I'm rather curious to see events unfold, I can't help wondering what's going to happen to our favorite duo's dynamic.</p><p>@Ohmyolicity on Tumblr posted a prompt about a particular scene and well, I wrote what I had in mind.</p><p>The rating is Teen but there's a swear word in the end.</p><p>Let me know what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnum was whistling as he grabbed two beers from his fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just gotten out of the shower after they had wrapped up a pretty tiring case and he couldn't wait to celebrate with his partner. His hair was still wet and he had dressed in a Detroit Tigers t-shirt and black shorts in a hurry so he didn’t waste any time before going back over to the main house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Higgins had been great during this investigation, not that she wasn't usually, but she had been the one who had found the missing little girl alive and well. He hoped their little ritual of drinking beers at the end of a case would be the perfect opportunity to spend time with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven't seen a lot of each other outside of work lately and he was craving her company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the main house, looking for her in the study first since that was the place she spent the most time in, probably even more than her own bedroom. The thought of Juliet’s bedroom brought tingles to his stomach and he hoped he wouldn’t find her on the first floor so he would have an excuse to go knocking on her bedroom door. She wasn’t immersed in a chess game on her computer in the study, but suddenly he heard voices coming from the pool deck and went towards the source of the familiar sound of her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the pool was in sight from the opened French doors, he wished he hadn’t come over and then froze because the view in front of him twisted his stomach painfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juliet was in a bikini, her back to him, and she was wrapped up in the embrace of a man. Their lips were locked in what appeared to be a pretty intense kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed silent for ten seconds, too shocked to do anything else, before he cleared his throat to dislodge the gravel that was in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke apart suddenly and Higgins turned around to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both dressed to take a dip in the pool, the well-built man who had his tongue in her mouth a mere five seconds ago was wearing swim trunks and she was wearing his favorite bikini of hers: the one with the blue and white stripes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnum, what a surprise!" She exclaimed, out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't really know how to respond to that, besides he was too busy checking out her new hunk of a boyfriend. Kumu had mentioned a couple of weeks ago that Juliet had gone out on a date but he had no idea it was getting serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the one who had urged her to go out there and date a couple of years ago. What an idiot! It looked like she had finally listened to his advice and now it was biting him in the ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years was a long time, he should have woken up before and noticed how gorgeous and amazing she was. Now all it took was seeing someone with his hands all over her body to make him jealous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both looking at him, apparently expecting some sort of reaction from him so he put on his usual boyish charm and gave  them his trademark grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry. I thought we could celebrate the end of the case with a couple of beers but I can see you're otherwise… occupied."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She briefly looked down to her feet before meeting his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, where are my manners? Magnum, this is Ethan Shah, Ethan this is my work partner, Thomas Magnum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The half naked man lifted his hand as a greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was being polite but Thomas could tell he didn't mean a single word, not with the weary look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise," he answered coolly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juliet noticed the tension and walked towards Magnum, grabbing a piece of white clothing thrown on one of the deck chairs. She wrapped it around her body and his heart plummeted down to his heels; it was Ethan's white button down shirt. It was so big on her it looked like she was wearing a dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed as he tried unsuccessfully not to picture her in a more intimate setting, not wearing Captain America’s white shirt, but one of his Hawaiian shirts - probably the red one she bought for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything OK, Magnum?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed she seemed a bit ill-at-ease. Good, let her deal with the situation she created by bringing her beau to their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas knew he was being unfair because he had brought a lot of one-night stands to the guesthouse, and he even brought Abby to the main house during that dinner in the wine cellar. He had no right to blame her for that, but it appeared jealousy made him petty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to admit that her having someone in her life made her look good; her rosy cheeks and shy smile looked heavenly on her delicate features. He just wished he was the one responsible for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he told her as he handed her the two beers. “I think you’ll enjoy them better with him anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the offered bottles as she frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you save them for tomorrow? We could have our ritual then if you’re available?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to check my calendar, but if I’m free I’ll have more of these in the fridge,” he said as he pointed to the beers in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” she relented. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Enjoy your night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around to go back to Handsome Ethan and he had to leave before he witnessed another embrace that he couldn’t handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, after only a few steps, he couldn’t help but look back - being a glutton for punishment - and he instantly regretted it. Higgins had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck again, and the shirt she wore had ridden up to expose her stripe-covered buttocks. A large hand gripped the rounded flesh, and Thomas snapped out of his daze right in time to meet Ethan’s smirk and playful eyes directed straight at him, as if he was taunting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck!’ He thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around again and went back to his place, his tail between his legs, trying not to think about how stupid he had been not to pursue her as soon as he had been aware of his feelings for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>